Monologue Infernal
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: [Seifer&Squall]Squall dans un moment de profonde déprime, face à ses sentiments pour Seifer. *caution* Suicide&Yaoi!


Bonjour bonjour. Bon. Actuellement je dois dire que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, donc j'ai décidé de traduire certaine de mes fics, bien que je n'aime pas trop faire cela. Je trouve que cela leur fait perdre de leur intensité. De plus, j'ai écrit cette fic pendant un moment de désempare ment et de confusion, ce qui se ressent je crois dans l'histoire. Avec espoir qu'elle vous plaira, voici

Monologue infernal

Auteur : Lady Yuskreven

Warning : Yaoi  

Résumé : Squall revient sur son amour non réciproque pour Seifer.

_Cette sensation de malaise…_

_D'être une chose placée là_

_Sans aucune utilité…_

Sans aucune raison… 

_Cette sensation qui vous empoigne le cœur…_

_Cette envie de disparaître…_

_Se sentir si mal sans savoir comment le dire…_

_Tant de choses à dire…_

_Tant de chose à faire…_

_Un désir d'avoir quelqu'un près de soi_

_Mais avoir peur des autres…_

_Peur de demander de l'aide_

_Même à ceux que l'on aime le plus…_

_Parce que tu ne veux pas les déranger…_

_Parce que tu ne veux pas être un boulet…_

_Et tu veux disparaître_

_Alors tu te parles à toi-même_

_Les laissant en paix_

_Pourquoi les emmerder avec tes putains d'problèmes ?_

_Tu veux être fort, mais tu n'es rien._

_Tu veux être courageux, mais tu n'es qu'un lâche._

_Tu ne peux voir la vérité car pour toi elle n'est que mensonge._

_Tu veux te voir sous ton pire jour_

_Parce que le meilleur ne peut être vrai._

_Alors tu te caches derrière un masque_

_Tu es si pathétique._

**bip**

**bip**

_Putain d'alarme._

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

_8 h00…_

_Un autre jour merveilleux dans le merveilleux Balamb Garden._

Attiré par le son de pluie sur la vitre, il se leva lentement de ce lit immensément grand et immensément vide, et ouvrit les rideaux pour découvrir un ciel gris peu accueillant déverser des tonnes d'eau sur la plaine.

_Même le ciel ne m'aime pas…_

_Allons._

_Tu te dois d'agir comme le grand Commandant de Balamb Garden, héros de la seconde guerre contre la sorcière…_

_Même si tu ne le mérites pas…_

Il se vêtit de son habituel pantalon de cuir et t-shirt blanc. Puis sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger directement vers son bureau.

_Un autre jour inutile. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'ouvrir des lettres, y répondre, écrire et lire des rapports et toujours jouer le héros… un putain de boulot emmerdant._

_Pourquoi les choses doivent être ainsi ?_

Squall commença son boulot habituel sans payer plus attention au monde autour de lui, déposant papiers ici et là, lisant des lettres, et ainsi de suite. Il y était si habitué qu'il travaillait plus comme un robot à présent. Lorsque la guerre avait prit fin, Cid avait décidé de se retirer et laissa Squall en charge de tout. Cela devait bien faire 6 mois à présent. Nombres de choses avaient changé. Ils avaient restauré le bâtiment, et avaient fait quelques modifications.

Cherchant un stylo, Squall réalisa que quelque chose de tranchant était apposé sur son coup.

" Tu sais, Leonhart, tu devrais être un peu plus attentif à ce qui t'entoure. »

"Va te faire voir, Almasy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux * cette * fois ? »

Une chose que Squall trouvait encore plus chiant que son réveil. Etre bienvenu dans son bureau par l'ex-chevalier de la sorcière. Oh combien satisfaisant serait le fait de le voir avec un bâillon et des menottes… des chaînes ne seraient pas trop non plus d'ailleurs…

« Rien. Je suis juste venu ici parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter les autres. * soupir* . Depuis que je suis revenu, ils me collent toute la sainte journée. Comment veulent-ils que je devienne un Seed si je ne peux même pas travailler les exams ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de plancher dessus ? Je pensais qu'à force de les louper si souvent, tu aurais fini par les connaître par cœur à présent… »

"Je les connais! C'est juste… Merde. Je me sens un peu nerveux. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que si je rate ce coup-ci… tu vas me foutre dehors ! »

"Et alors? Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux? Libre à nouveau."

"Libre de quoi? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus vivre par moi-même dehors maintenant. Ils veulent ma mort !!! » 

"bah."

Squall retourna à son travail, pensant que Seifer finirait par partir s'il ne lui payait plus la moindre attention. 

_Un jour tu seras seul._

_C'est ce que tu désires._

_Mais c'est ce que tu crains._

_Vas-tu enfin prendre ta vie en main?!?._

Au bout d'un moment, Squall leva la tête pour voir que Seifer n'avait pas bougé. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Almasy?"

Il sembla que Seifer avait l'esprit ailleurs car la question le fit sursauter.

"Bien… tu vois… uhmmmm… oh et merde. Ecoutes. Est-ce que je peux rester dans ton bureau pour réviser ? Je ne prendrais pas de ton temps et ne te dérangerais pas. Tu ne t'apercevras même pas de ma présence… S'il te plait ? »

Seifer Almasy demandant poliment une question à Squall Leonhart… C'est une première…

"Bien. Mais je ne veux pas entendre le moindre son sortir de ta bouche."

"Merci Leonhart. Tu sais, t'es pas si égoïste en fait… »

"M."

L'ex-chevalier alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, déposa ses livres autour de lui. Puis il commença sa lecture, tout en prenant quelques notes rapides, sans dire quoi que ce soit, laissant Squall à ses occupations.

_Les gens pensent que tu es un alien_

_Et toi aussi_

_Continues ainsi et tu ne seras jamais heureux._

_Mais –comme tu peux être stupide- tu as même peur du bonheur._

"Leonhart?"

_"_C'est à quel sujet, Almasy?"

"Juste voulu savoir si tu allais bien. On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe… »

"Ça va." 

_Tu veux que ceux que tu aimes soient heureux._

_Alors tu veux disparaître de leurs vies…_

_Pour qu'ils n'aient plus à porter le fardeau que tu es…_

"Tu es sûr?" 

"T'étais pas supposé te la boucler, Almasy?"

_Lâche. C'est tout ce que tu es. __Comment veux-tu que les gens t'aiment? Tu fais un fou de toi, agissant toujours comme un bâtard froid et sans cœur…_

_Tu as un peu de savoir mais tu n'as pas de cerveau!_

"Tu sais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un si quelque chose ne va pas…"

"Vas-tu te la fermer, Almasy?!"

"Je…"

" 'Tu' rien du tout!!! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ou dégage ! » 

"… bien" __

_Tu es vraiment pathétique… Continues. Tu ne seras jamais heureux._

_Des gens veulent t'offrir leur aide mais tu fuis parce que tu as peur de leur faire du mal. Tu n'es rien qu'un pauvre et misérable gamin qui veut se cacher du monde._

_Tu es stupide._

_Tu as même peur de toi. _

_Tu veux être seul mais tu ne te supportes pas._

_Comment donc les gens pourraient te supporter?_

_"_Squall?" 

_"_QUOI?!?"

Seifer se tenait debout près de lui, son visage si proche que Squall pouvait sentir son soufflé sur son visage. 

"Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. » 

"Tout va bien. Arrêtes d'imaginer des trucs. »__

_Tu connais la vérité mais tu ne peux pas changer. _

_« _Arrêtes de mentir. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête. Dis moi ce que c'est. »

_Tu ne veux pas parler de toi parce que tu penses que ça ne vaut pas le coup et que c'est stupide. _

"Oh… Tu te prends pour qui là, dis-moi? Un psy ? Ou peut être est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées ? »

"Non… Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures… » 

Seifer posa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme et essuya les larmes. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais Squall ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sortit du bureau en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Seifer non loin derrière lui et les regards de tous les étudiants tournés vers eux.

Finalement, il parvint à son dortoir et ferma la porte. Que faire à présent ? Son corps tremblait, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

_Tu ne veux pas parler de toi parce que tu penses que c'est idiot._

_Et tu t'en sens idiot._

_Tu prends peur et commence à pleurer. _

_Tu es vraiment idiot._

Seifer l'appelait, frappant à la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir. Mais Squall ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus parler. Il entendait les voix de ses amis au travers de la porte. Quoi faire? Il ne pouvait rester là… Il ne parvenait plus à respirer… La salle de bain. C'était la pièce la plus éloignée de la porte. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait encore aller.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la ferma à clé et la bloqua avec ce qu'il pût.

_Vas-tu un jour enlever ton masque ?_

"Non… je… je ne peux pas… Je… Je peux pas… Je veux juste être seul… disparaître… Juste…" 

_Lâche._

_"_Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !! Je sais déjà ce que je suis. Un idiot doublé d'un lâche. »

_tant de choses que tu devrais faire…_

_Tant de choses que tu devrais dire…_

_"_Comment? Il est heureux… Il ne le serait pas avec moi.. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un fardeau… » __

_Idiot… Tu ne l'aimes pas réellement._

_"_Je l'aime! Il est le seul! Mais je ne peux pas! Il est avec Quistis à présent… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? L'embrasser ? Il me rirait au nez, ou prendrait peur et me laisser… Et je ne le verrais plus jamais… Et Quistis ? Ils sont heureux ensemble… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir… Je e devrais pas… Rester ici… Je devrais partir… Et les laisser tranquilles… pour qu'ils soient… heureux… »__

_Que vas-tu faire? Te tuer ? Ils en souffriront…._

_"_Ferme la et fous-moi la paix!!! »

Seifer parvint enfin à brise la porte, mais ne trouva Squall ni dans le salon, ni dans la chambre. La seule autre pièce était la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'eut aucune réponse. La porte était close. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la carpette était mouillée… mais ce n'était pas de l'eau.

Le bleu clair était teinté de rouge sang.

Sans plus attendre, il brisa la porte avec l'aide d'Hypérion. 

Squall gisait sur le sol, sans vie. Près de sa main ensanglantée il y avait quelque chose d'écrit.

_Pardon___

Voilà voilà… écrivez-moi une review, j'aimerais connaître votre avis ! ^-^


End file.
